Photo Opportunity
by Asher Elric
Summary: Peter gets closer to some of New York City's finest SuperHero's!


Summary – Peter gets closer other super-hero's than he ever figured he would!

**Photo Opportunity**

**Peter Parker, freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle** didn't have time to change before the situation was handled. It had been like any other day, boring because most of the super-villains had been locked away in super-duper jail houses. Whoever decided to rob this bank obviously thought he'd have an easy time of it. Super-Hero's never go after the little guy's anyway!

Well, this dude wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and so he dressed up in a pink leotard, with matching pink tights and a tutu. He called himself the "Ballerina Guy". Peter had to roll his eyes as the Fantastic Four knocked him out cold and then decided to argue amongst themselves.

"This is stupid!" The Human Torch said.

"This was your idea," Mr. Fantastic replied with a small smirk.

"Laugh it up stretchy!"

"Johnny!" Invisible Woman whacked the other.

"Yo! Sis!"

"You deserved that, and now what do we do?" she asked looking quite perturbed.

Peter couldn't help but feel a bit…well….not good. To say the least, he would try to be a good Super-Hero. Maybe not the best, but he was new at it. So, he still had things to learn. He followed all the Super-Hero news stories in the papers. The Fantastic Four, The X-men…all of it. But he didn't want to emanate them, just learn.

Clicking his camera, he hoped that some of these came out so that he could be credited with more than just spidey photos. Maybe there would be a good caption for it too. He hoped so, maybe he could get that staff job Jameson was always babbling on about. That would nice, then he could ask MJ to date him and maybe she would. Though, she was still hung up on Harry.

"Hey look," the Human Torch pointed in his direction.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"You were at the College last week, I asked you what you meant by moleculular destruction," Peter replied.

"Which news paper do you work for?" The Thing asked.

"I'm Freelance," Peter replied.

"You do those Spider photo's," Invisible Woman said.

"Er – maybe…." Peter didn't know exactly what to say, what would they think if they knew they were actually talking to the worst super-hero in the history of New York City? That was too gruesome a thought and so he raised his camera.

"Can I get a shot of ya'll smiling or something?" he asked.

"Sure," Mr. Fantastic said. They gathered together as any family on tour would and smiled. They were happy people, and Peter liked them for it. He took a few of them in different group poses before they had to leave.

"Thanks for the photo opportunity," he said as they jumped into their metallic jet and took off. The Human Torch waved at him before they were gone.

* * *

"These Photo's aren't your usual, Parker," Jameson said.

"I know, but they were there and Spider-Man wasn't," Peter shrugged.

"I'll give you five hundred for those first two," Jameson said.

"Done,"

A check was written and Peter left to deposit it into his account. The Bank got plenty of these from him and so they no longer put it on hold. He was glad of that he had bills to pay, after all he didn't have a successful lab and play super-hero didn't pay. Though, someone had said that they wanted to build a Spider-Man franchise, but he was sure that wasn't about to happen anytime soon!

As he walked towards the bank, he couldn't help but notice Jean Grey and Wolverine were out of the Institute for the day. He walked passed them, he wasn't one of those Photographers that took advantage when there was no photo op for him. So, he left the two alone as went on.

If he knew things would turn deadly as he walked into the bank and got into the back of the line, well, that would have saved him a lot of trouble. However, as the line got shorter – three men with black masks on rushed into the building.

"This is a hold up, turn over all your money!" one of the guy's yelled. Peter gave them a look, was this actually happening? He wondered. He got to the floor, secreting his check in his shoe. Now he had to figure out how he could protect the people inside. These men usually would kill if they had too. Which was stupid, they were all ready going to the state pen, why did they have to put murder charges on top it?

He figured there was no point to play super-hero today. No, today he was just Peter Parker, however, that didn't mean he could try. Right?

The man closest got his legs kicked out from beneath him. Peter punched him hard enough to knock him out and then ran for it. Bullet's came at him, but with wonderful gymnastics, he dodged them (one nicked him in the shoulder though) and he pulled the fire alarm. The fire alarm went off and then the sprinklers. People took this chance to get up and run for it, most out the front door. The crooks were so taken by surprise that they never saw Wolverine and Jean break in. They were intent on stopping this robbery.

They took the other two crooks down in a heart beat. And that left Peter with a smarting shoulder and no glory. So, he decided that if anything, he could make a little extra cash for this.

"Excuse me…?" he hesitantly asked the two. Jean gave him a smile.

"Can I take a few photo's?" he brought up his camera 9which was water resistant!). Wolverine didn't look happy though, "No," he said gruffly.

"Logan! Please, be nice!" Jean slapped the other. But Logan just gave her a look.

"Go ahead," she smiled at Peter.

"Thank you!" he said. Jean happily posed with a reluctant Wolverine. But after five, Peter thank them for their time.

"Send me some of those, will you?" Jean asked as she and Wolverine went out the door.

"Sure," Peter promised.

* * *

Susan Richards wasn't sure who could have gotten their address, but, once she picked the envelope up, she wasn't even sure it was theirs because there was no address on it. She flipped it over a few times, on the bottom left corner was a sketch of a spider.

"What is that?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," she replied. Reed and Ben joined them.

"Go ahead and open it," Ben said.

Susan did so, and there they found some Photo's. The ones that had been in the Daily Bugle. The ones they had posed for the young photographer. They hadn't even gotten his name, she realized. There was also a note.

_I didn't know your address, and so a friend of mine helped me out. Please excuse any webbing you may find. _

_Sincerely, Peter Parker (Your friendly neighborhood photographer) _

"That's nice, I'm finding a frame for these," Susan said.

* * *

Jean wasn't expecting any mail, especially that was for her and Wolverine. However, Kitty was all too happy to inform them and then give them the opened mail.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I was too curious to wait,"

"It's illegal to open other peoples mail," Logan said.

"Not when you live in the same house," Kitty said. Jean just rolled her eyes as she brought out the photos. She was very pleased.

"He got my good side," she said.

"Hn," Logan still wasn't happy. However, Jean and Kitty went on a search for a frame for the photos. Logan found the note that Jean and Kitty had missed.

_Sorry for any inconvenience, Wolverine, but thanks for posing with your girl friend! Spider-Man found it amusing!_

_Sincerely, Peter Parker (you friendly neighborhood Photographer)_

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FIRNED!!!! I'LL KILL YOU SPIDER-MAN!!!!" Logan yelled before he went to get plastered.

* * *

A/N – Okay, I had this idea and I just had to write it. I don't know much about the comics, so I am sorry if I got the character's wrong. But I do hope this had amused you!

Ta,

Dizzy


End file.
